Valentine
by The Unknown Finnimbrun
Summary: Lucy had endured months flirting with guys, giving them her address if they wanted to come over. All. To. Win. She, Lucy Heartfilia was going to win, and anyone or anything that got in her way was going to be destroyed, utterly obliterated. And for some strange reason, Natsu being a wee bit un-Natsu-ish. ONESHOT! Not very romantic in my opinion. But try to read!


It was when looked out her window that she realized.

It was Valentine's Day.

It was hard not to notice since there was a couple exchanging heart shaped presents and love hearts everywhere outside her window, not to mention a giant banner that said:

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

She got dressed as quickly as she could, ate breakfast quickly spilling the milk all over her clothes, showered and changed as quickly as she could. Why was she in a rush? You might ask.

Well Lucy made a bet, with Mirajane and Erza (who insisted on competing) for 6,000,000 jewels and oh dear Mavis she was going to win, she was sure of it. The catch? She had to get the most Valentine cards.

Lucy had endured months flirting with guys, giving them her address if they wanted to come over. All. To. Win. She, Lucy Heartfilia was going to win, and anyone or anything that got in her way was going to be destroyed, utterly obliterated.

Maybe she was getting a little too competitive, maybe. But her rent was overdue because Happy sick and Natsu had to talk care of him. He could have let Wendy or someone else look after him, but nooo he had to look after his other partner.

Lucy rushed to her front door as quickly as she could and opened it. She looked down expecting to see piles and piles of cards. What she saw?

Ash.

_Ash? _She thought confused. She was positive she had cards, last night she had heard feet at her door, a lot of feet coming and going.

_Wait…_

_Cards+Fire=Ash_

_Fire?_

_Natsu._

_Natsu!?_

Lucy twitched.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT!"

.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

.

_At the guild._

_._

Something was wrong with Natsu. He had been staring at the guild doors for hours now, completely ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. He had even rejected Gray who wanted to fight with him.

"Should we hit him or something?" A worried Gray asked sitting at the bar with Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy. Gajeel smirked. "Is the ice princess worried about is girlfriend?" He mocked. Gray shot him a glare. "I'm not worried."

The bookworm studied him. "Yes you are." She said, "You've still got your clothes on." Gray looked down and glared at the floor, offended. Mirajane just watched the group and Natsu with an all-knowing-smile.

Gajeel snorted and stood up. He walked up to the staring pink haired dragon slayer and punched him lightly. "Oi anyone in there?" Gajeel stood there impatiently. He was about to punch him again harder but Natsu gave him a slight glance and punched him in the stomach, making him fly into the wall.

The guild doors opened and a very pissed Lucy came in. "NATSU" She yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu stood up and ran to her. "Lucy! Lucy! I made you something!" He cried excitedly. Lucy glared at him. "Why." She said slowly seething. "Did you burn **my** cards?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said innocently grinning. Before Lucy could yell at him he shoved a card into her hands. "Here, read it."

Lucy furrowed her brow but began reading:

"_Dear Lucy" _

"NO!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "Don't read it alou-"But was kicked into the wall next to Gajeel by Lucy with her infamous Lucy Kick.

"_Dear Lucy_" She began again.

"_Since its Valentine's Day, Mira asked me well… more like forced me to write you a Valentine Card. She said it would make you 'happy'. I don't know why Valentine cards make girls happy I've seen a lot of guild mates give cards to girls. Girls are weird, especially you."_

Lucy paused and glared daggers at the unconscious Natsu.

"_I guess most things are weird about you, your clothes, the food you eat (Who doesn't like super spicy food? Aside from the Popsicle) and your spirits. I mean who has a goat with abs? You're really weird and contagious because whenever I'm around you I get this weird stomach-ache feeling like I'm falling and when you smile everyone does." _

She calmed down and smiled. _That's so sweet, _she thought, while others like Levy and Mira cooed and said. "He lllllikes her!"

"_Mirajane said I have to write something lovey-dovey because it's Valentine's Day. Yeah right, only weirdos like you do that." _

_So much for being sweet, _she thought as a vein popped on her head. (ANIME STYLE!)

_"Well I just wanted to say/write that you've been my best friend and one of my partners for 7 years so..."_

Lucy suddenly froze and dropped the letter. Her face was tomato red which didn't go unnoticed and a big grin was on her face. "Naaaatsu!" she called walking over to his unconscious body. "Let's go have lunch!" She dragged a moaning Natsu out the doors.

Mira smiled widely as she read the rest of the letter and yelled to Erza "You owe me 6,000,000 jewels!"

I like you. Like, like-like-LIKE you.

Err... will you be my Valentine/go on a date with me/buy me food?

P.S I like the last one best, but I don't mind either.

* * *

**It doesn't sound very romantic. But meh, Natsu is not a romantic guy. I just had to add in some of his Natsu-ness into the letter.**

**Come on he wrote it!**

**I know it's not Valentines Day (Unless your reading this on the February the 14th in 2014, (just only relised that it was 2013 -depressed sigh- years go fast don't they? (ooh cool parentheses inside parentheses (I did it again! (Okay gonna stop) ) ) ) 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020 etc (If you are then thanks for reading such an oldie! (Or you could be time traveling like that (Doing it again, arn't I?) ) ) ) but I just wanted to post this! When got an idea you must seize it! Nuture it, fondle it!**

**Okaay then, thanks for reading even if you didn't review.**

**Love yew c:**


End file.
